Fangs And Fur
by astroboy08
Summary: Seth Clearwater meets a new friend of the Cullen family. What will happen when Seth takes him on a walk through the woods? Or when this mystery man decides to stay in forks? Some steamy slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangs and Fur**

**So this story isn't related to Late Night Swim. It's from the point of view of Seth. There is also a character I invented, but it's really not that far of a stretch since characters seem to pop up all the time in Twilight. I think he could easily fit in. So the first chapter is just a set up, but the second chapter gets a little steamy. Please let me know what you think, and if you think its worth continuing the story. **

I walked into my backyard and got ready to phase. I tied my clothes, an old pair of shorts and a shirt, to my leg and phased. I started running out of La Push and towards the Cullen's. It had been a while since I had been there and I really had nothing else to do. I knew everyone would be there, even Jacob, and I was just looking for someone to hang out with.

I could smell the house before I saw it. I was used to the smell of vampire but it still burned my sensitive wolf nose on the first whiff. I phased back when I reached the edge of the woods and got dressed.

"Hey Seth," I heard Edward call the second I opened the door, "Come on in." The house was buzzing with a little more activity than usual and I could sense there were more vampires than just the Cullen's in the house. I walked farther into the house and recognized Tanya and Kate Denali.

"How's it going Seth?" Edward asked. He was always so friendly to me.

"Not bad, just thought I would stop by and hangout. But I see you have company, so I can head out if you want."

"Oh no you're fine. Kate and Tanya just decided to come down for a visit. They have a friend they wanted to introduce to us."

"Hey Seth," Jacob said as he walked from the kitchen to the family room.

"Hey Jake."

"So where is this friend of theirs?" I asked.

"Coming down the stairs as we speak," Edward assured me.

From the front hall I could hear muffled voices.

"I'm very interested in you're alternative lifestyle Carlisle," the stranger said, "I would very much like to stay a while to learn everything I can."

"Well of course Ezekiel. You are welcome to stay as long as you would like," Carlisle responded.

I turned to see the two of them as they entered the family room from the front hall. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing all together stopped. Standing next to Carlisle was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year or so older. If he wasn't an ageless vampire that is. He had short dark brown hair that was styled into sort of a faux hawk look. He also had the most pristine looking alabaster skin. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands over it just to feel its perfection. He had a chiseled jaw and a strong face, yet had delicate and welcoming features. Green eyes looked out from his pale perfect face. His body looked like a work of art to me. With the perfect amount of muscle he exuded sex appeal. He wasn't huge like Emmett or anything like that. In fact he had more the look of a runway model. Tall and thin but extremely toned and defined. He was wearing a snug green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of worn jeans, and brown boots. His look was like the runway version of a rugged man. I instantly wished I had worn something better looking.

"Hello Seth," Carlisle said as he walked into the room, "Meet Ezekiel."

"Please call me Zeke," he noted as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Hi I'm Seth," It was all I could force myself to say.

From behind me I very faintly heard Jacob say, "You owe me ten bucks, I told you Seth would like him."

"Well you owe me twenty, I told you Zeke would like Seth," Edward told Jake.

"Lets all sit and get to know each other better," Carlisle announced.

We talked for a while about how Zeke was a Nomad friend of the Denali's and how he had heard about the Cullen's. They told Zeke more about their life here: about Bella, the pack, the Volturi fight, their "vegetarianism", pretty much everything. Zeke seemed so interested in all of it, especially the part about the pack.

I couldn't pay attention to most of the conversation; I was too busy staring at Zeke. I tried to hide that I was staring so hard, but I'm not sure how successful I was.

"You know, I'm going to be in Forks for a little while," Zeke stated, "And I would really like to look around. It's very beautiful here, and quite intriguing too" He looked at Jacob and I when he said this last part. He obviously hadn't met very many werewolves before. "Seth would you mind coming with me so I don't get lost?"

"Uh…ya sure," I somehow managed to spit out. I was so shocked he asked me to go with him. Maybe Edward was right, maybe he did like me.

"Alright then let's go," He shot me a smile as he got up off the couch. We left the house and started walking outside.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Umm…let's just walk through the woods," He responded, "I love just being in the woods."

"You're lucky it's not raining," I said trying to make conversation, "You came on one of the few days that it's actually nice."

"There's something about this place that I love," Zeke said.

We walked for a little longer through the woods; sometimes in silence, sometimes making random small talk. I felt myself falling for Zeke. Not only was he attractive, but he was really smart and funny. He was the whole package.

"I'll race you to that big tree over there," Zeke declared out of the blue. The tree was sticking out above the rest about maybe a mile or so away. "Ready…Go!" he yelled.

We took of toward the tree in a blur and I quickly phased. Zeke stopped for a second; obviously he wasn't expecting to be racing a giant wolf. We were neck and neck for a while but when I saw the tree I kicked it in overdrive and made it there first. All those days of running with Leah had finally seemed to pay off.

I collapsed next to the tree and a second later Zeke was right next to me. I was panting with my tongue hanging out of my mouth when I realized I was still in my wolf form. I phased back and teasingly said, "What can I say…four legs are better than two."

Without responding Zeke coughed twice and looked down. I then realized that when I phased I had shredded my clothes to pieces. Thus I was sitting next to Zeke completely naked. My face instantly got hotter than usual.

"It's ok," Zeke assured me, "Seth…can I try something?"

He seemed nervous, but I told him yes. I had no idea what to expect.


	2. The Woods

**Chapter 2**

**So this chapter is kinda short and picks up directly after the first. Please comment.**

He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I was stunned into a paralyzed state.

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of me," Zeke said.

The shock instantly wore off and a switch had been flicked inside of me. I threw Zeke on the ground and kissed him hard. I straddled him, my now hard cock rubbing against his groin. I din't know what was coming over me, I couldn't control myself. I pinned his shoulders in the dirt and kissed him harder.

"Seth, I just met you." He began to protest. I kissed him again, this time more passionate. "Oh who cares," he conceded. He kissed me back, twining his hands through my dark hair and pulling hard. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he tasted so sweet. I placed my hand under his head and pulled him closer to my face. I breathed in his scent and got even harder.

Zeke lifted himself up so he was sitting up. This meant that I was now sitting in his lap with my legs behind him. He started kissing my neck, placing gentle kisses everywhere. I was rubbing up and down his back with my hands. He stopped for a second and turned away.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"It's just your blood. I can smell it; I can even hear it flowing through you. I'm not like the Cullen's I'm used to feeding mainly off humans."

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No!" he almost yelled, "Seth I want you so bad, don't worry I can control it"

He went back to kissing me, he had moved to my ear. He was nibbling on my ear lobe and it was driving me crazy. He pushed me on my back into the dirt. He ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Zeke's body was better than I imagined. His whole torso was rock hard. His abs were perfectly defined, I could count each one of them. He started kissing me again, moving his mouth down my torso. Every timed he kissed my body a shiver went through me. He kissed my chest and my abs until he reached my throbbing cock. I loved the sensation of his cold hard lips on my warm softer body.

He slowly kissed around my cock, purposely avoiding it.

"You're such a tease," I joked.

He smiled and swallowed my whole cock. I moaned in pure pleasure. He started out slow, bobbing his head up and down. He used his hand to jack me off at the same time he was sucking my cock. His tongue started licking the whole length of my shaft, from my base to the head. The way he licked my cock felt amazing, I was moaning so loudly.

"Hold on a second," I told him.

"What?" he asked and looked up at me.

"You up for a little 69?" I asked him.

The smile on his face was enough of an answer. He sat up and I ripped his pants off, I just couldn't control myself. I pushed him hard back into the dirt and turned my body around so we were lying next to each other facing opposite directions. I eagerly swallowed his cock in my mouth. His cock tasted and felt so good in my mouth. I started at his head, sucking it and licking it with my tongue. I would slowly move my head down, stopping every inch making sure I paid special attention to his whole cock. I reached his base and started licking down to his balls. I heard a muffled moan come from Zeke.

While I was going slowly, Zeke was going fast. The contrasting speeds created a euphoric sensation. It felt so good to be giving and receiving at the same time. By the moans coming from Zeke I could tell he felt the same way. I pulled off and started jacking him off. While I was doing that I was sucking and licking his balls.

"Oh Seth!" Zeke moaned. I stopped sucking his balls and started kissing the sensitive areas around his crotch. All the while I was jacking him off, and picking up speed. Zeke loved the attention I was paying to his body and continued to loudly moan.

Zeke reached his hand and squeezed my ass; he licked a finger and shoved it in. I screamed out in pleasure. There was an initial shot of pain that quickly faded to pleasure. He slipped his finger in deeper and I screamed even louder. He started timing his head and finger movements so they were perfectly synchronized. I started moving my hips back and forth to add to the sensation.

I had resumed sucking Zeke's cock and was moving at a much faster speed. I was using my hand, mouth, and tongue to pleasure Zeke's whole cock.

The more Zeke finger fucked my ass, the closer I felt to cumming. My body began to tremble and I could feel my self getting very close. I tried to control myself but I couldn't, my cum shot down his throat. The second he tasted my cum Zeke repaid the favor, and I sucked his cock dry.

When both of us were sucked dry Zeke turned his body so his face was near mine. He kissed me, and the mix of our cum in our mouths was delicious.

"You taste good," he said.

"You do too," I replied as I kissed him again.

"Ugh look at us," I told him, "How are we going to explain this?" We were both covered in dirt and sweat.

"I have no idea," he laughed, "But I do know one thing. I certainly think I'm going to like being in Forks.

**So what do you think? Please let me know! If you like it and have ideas of what you would like to see happen, message me or comment. Either way please comment, it really helps.**


End file.
